


Even Santa's Elves Need Naps

by august_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton's been attempting to take on the monumental task of planning and setting up Christmas all on his own. Roman has decided he needs a break, and maybe a good laugh.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Even Santa's Elves Need Naps

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, this is total garbage cuz I can't focus, but that's why I wrote it lol, I needed something to try and GET me to focus, so y'all get some less-than-stellar work today, sorry!
> 
> This was from the winter/Christmas themed prompts I asked for on tumblr. You can come by my blog and send in your own holiday/winter prompts still, if you'd like!

Roman knew Christmas was a stressful time for everyone. Roman also knew that Christmas was the most stressful for Patton.

He acted like he had everything under control, refusing their help and working hard to make each year better than the last, but Roman knew the truth. He caught Patton when he thought he was alone, leaning against the kitchen counter or collapsing on the couch, heaving exhausted sighs and rubbing his face.

As Christmas grew closer and Patton continued insisting he take on all the preparations himself, Roman noticed him declining. His shoulders were always slumped, he no longer bounced with the giddy energy he almost always gave off, he started to get bags under his eyes from how stressed he was.

And Roman had decided enough was enough.

Patton was rushing back and forth across the commons and through the kitchen, trying to get things in place for the quickly approaching holiday. Roman snatched his arm as he ran past, stopping him in his tracks.

Patton yelped, almost tripping from how quickly his momentum was stopped. “Roman, kiddo, I love you, but there’s stuff to be done! Mind letting go of my arm there?”

Roman sighed and shook his head, trying to pull Patton over to the couch. “I love you too, Popstar, which is why I will _not_ let go of your arm.”

Patton resisted Roman’s pulling and cocked his head to the side, squinting. “I don’t get it?”

“What’s Christmas about, Patton?”

“Well, it’s about a lot of things, Roman!”

“How about I tell you what I think it’s about?”

Patton tilted his head to the side once more to show he was listening.

“Christmas is about family and friends. Christmas is about giving.”

“Those are very good things to celebrate!”

“Ah but wait,” Roman poked Patton’s nose, making him giggle a little, “I’m not quite finished, yet. Christmas is _also_ about fun and joy! Neither of which you seem to have much of, right now.”

Patton’s false smile faltered. “What do you mean, kiddo?”

“What I mean, Patton, is that you’ve been working yourself to the bone to set up Christmas for us. You’re tired and stressed out. Why not just let us help? You could relax some, then!”

Patton’s shoulders drooped and he finally gave in to Roman’s tugging to get him on the couch. “I dunno, Roman. I just... I like taking care of you guys, y’know? It makes me feel good. So I wanted to get Christmas all ready for everyone so no one else had to worry.”

Roman pulled them both down to sit on the couch. “But now _you’re_ worried.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in silence for a few moments, Roman unsure how to continue the conversation. “How about a break, then?” He asked cheerfully. “You look like you could use a nap, you’re so tense!”

Patton gave him a tired smile. It didn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t think I could nap right now, I’m too strung-up.”

Roman scowled, lost in thought. Then he grinned devilishly as a thought occurred to him. “I know a way we can relax you _and_ tire you out enough for a nap!”

Patton looked up at him, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

Instead of answer, Roman lunged, squeezing up and down Patton’s sides. Patton squealed and toppled over on the couch, curling up into a ball as best as he could on the cushions. He giggled madly and swatted half-heartedly at Roman’s hands, making no real effort to get away.

“Roman, no!” He squealed and Roman moved his hands to scribble at his stomach.

“Roman, yes!” Roman crowed, switching to squeezing Patton’s thighs.

Patton let out a loud shriek and fell into frantic cackling as one of his weakest spots was targeted. He only lasted a few more minutes before he was slapping more frantically at Roman’s hands, a sign that it was truly time to stop.

Roman immediately stopped his tormenting fingers, pulling Patton into a cuddle and turning on a holiday movie in the background with the flick of his wrist. Patton giggled into his shirt and yawned, body going completely relaxed.

“You think you can sleep, now?” Roman teased.

Patton gave one last giggle. “I think I’m already there.”

Roman pulled him closer. “When you wake up, we’ll figure out how we can help you out. You just rest and relax, for now. You deserve it.”

Patton huddled into Roman’s chest and was fast asleep only moments later, a smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if you like, and come yell at me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
